Shinsei Shinsei
| Pages = 232 | ISBN = 1598167448 | Stardate = Various | Year = Various | image2 = Shinsei Shinsei - cover 2.jpg }} Shinsei Shinsei is the first volume of Star Trek: The Manga and the first Star Trek story in the medium. In this volume, we follow the original crew of the Enterprise as they encounter an abandoned space station, a colony that shouldn't exist, an orphaned child left in Kirk's hands, and more! Back cover ;From the back cover: :Star Trek Goes Manga! :Japanese-style sequential art combines with the most renowned science fiction franchise ever created to capture the spirit of the original series in a completely new way. Ten artists and writers deliver tales of triumph aboard the original NCC-1701. Like the original TV series, these new journeys venture into the terrain of social politics, personal reflection... and bare-knuckled brawls between the dashing Captain Kirk and various indigenous beasts. Spock's unflappable logic, Bones' flare for drama, Scotty's perpetual struggle to keep the lights on... all come at you in a fresh, new style... Story Summaries Side Effects :"Captain's log, stardate 4722.1. Having detected a badly damaged alien vessel, a landing party consisting of myself, Science Officer Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Ensign Pavel Chekov is investigating disturbing sensor readings." :"Captain's log, stardate 4722.8. The ''Enterprise escaped its space-time prison... and Chekov is on his way to recovery. However, the nature of what we experienced continues to elude us. I am working with Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy to complete our report to Starfleet." * Story by Chris Dows; Art by Makoto Nakasuka Anything But Alone :"''Captain's log, stardate 4010.6. After delivering much-needed medical supplies to Makus III, the ''Enterprise has set a new course – Sector 061. A largely unexplored region of space near the Alexisian system." * Story by Joshua Ortega; Art by Gregory Giovanni Johnson 'Til Death :"''Captain's log, stardate 3376.5. Science Officer Spock reporting: The ''Enterprise, resuming its mission of mapping unexplored planetary systems in deep space, is investigating a world that, though of the proper age and circumstances to bear life, appears lifeless." :"''Captain's log, supplemental. If the sarcophagi – if that's what they are – have been beamed aboard the ''Enterprise for further examination. There have been no further missile attacks." :"''Captain's log, supplemental. Incidents of violence between men and women have broken out all over the ship. Which is contributing to a massive breakdown of command. And Engineer Scott reports a power drain that has begun to deplete the ship's energy reserves. Its source – and its destination – is unknown. I have called an emergency meeting with some senior staff to come up with solutions to our mounting problems." :"Captain's log, supplemental. Mr. Spock and I are examining each sarcophagi in an attempt to disable them. Now that the rest of the crew has been separated, I expect no further violence." :"Captain's log, supplemental. The situation continues to get worse. The two sections of the ship have been entirely taken over by the two aliens among with most of my officers." :"Captain's log, stardate 3378.7. Science Officer Spock reporting: The ''Enterprise is making its way to a rendezvous with technicians from Starbase 13, where the two sections of the ship will be rejoined. Despite our experience, we were unsuccessful in learning the name of the planet on which we found Faron and Nadira. However, if Earth legends can be considered at all a reflection of our universe... I submit this planet's name was not Eden." * Story by Mike W. Barr; Art by Jeong Mo Yang Oban :"''Captain's log, stardate 4410.1. Our mission is to transport an animal from the planet Xanvia to the neighboring planet of Xoxxa. The two planets have only recently concluded a ''war generations long, and as a gesture of peace, Xanvia's scientists, pioneers in genetic research, have re-created Oban, a species made extinct on Xoxxa by the war. The Federation recognizes Oban as a monumentally symbolic token of peace from one former sworn enemy to another. The Enterprise has already made a visit to Xoxxa, which allowed me the unfortunate opportunity to see first-hand the terrible carnage and destruction by the war. The trail of burned-out space junk and ships we pass on our way from Xoxxa to Xanvia serves as a further reminder of the conflict. I must do all in my power to prevent such senseless slaughter from happening again. Beaming down to the planet's surface, my crew and I are acutely aware that we must demonstrate diplomacy and even-handedness at all times." :"''Captain's log, supplemental. After concluding with the Xoxxan president, I decide finally to check this weave out for myself." :"Captain's log, stardate 4412.9. Approximately one Earth day from Xoxxa. I am happy to report no hostile incidents on board whatsoever. Oban has proved to be a surprisingly pleasant addition. Doctor McCoy has recommended that each of the crew spend ten minutes with the animal in order to relax. On a personal note, this Captain hasn't felt quite so refreshed for some time. I doubt if any can resist the creature's charms." :"Captain's log, stardate 4416.2. The force field is holding Oban, but it is obvious that this is not the gift Xoxxa expects delivered. My commitment to maintain the peace dictates that I be economical with the truth. We need more time to investigate. This may not have been a calculated move by the Xanvians en mass, but perhaps the work of a small group or even one man determined to undermine the peace process." :"Captain's log, supplemental. The Oban creature's rapid expansion poses too great a threat to the ''Enterprise. I'm ordering the transport of Oban onto the Xoxxan surface. It is my intention to hand over an incapacitated yet minimally wounded Oban. Once the deception is uncovered, it will be the one sum hope of salvaging peace. Meanwhile, an increasingly impatient Captain Marin hails the Enterprise. Answered by Chekov, currently in operational command. I have every faith in my ensign as future captain material." :"''Captain's log, supplemental. Oban has decimated the landing party. The casualties of this encounter now approaches double figures." * Story by Jim Alexander; Art by Michael Shelfer Orphans :"Captain's log, stardate 5268.7. The ''Enterprise is escorting a cargo freighter to Lowaria, a non-militaristic planet that has become a favorite target of alien raiders. The Lowarians believed that a Federation starship would make the raiders keep their distance. I expected otherwise... But I never expected a sight like this." :"''Captain's log, supplemental. The crew of the Lowarian freighter is safely aboard the ''Enterprise and we are towing the ship back to its home planet. Damage control teams are making repairs, but the bridge is going to have to wait until more critical systems are finished. I've called a briefing with my senior staff, representative Melkor, and the Lowarian freighter captain Llaash to plan our next move." :"''Captain's log, stardate 5268.8. Thanks in large part to the efforts of Representative Melkor and Xill Kofza, the Lowardians and the Haarkos have agreed on terms of reparation. The Haarkos, closely supervised by Lowarian officials, will act as Lowaria's security and rescue force, while Lowaria administers and maintains the mechs. In addition, each of the Haarkos will be assigned to live with a Lowarian family and attend Lowarian schools in order to integrate the pilots into the society they're now protecting. Though some of the pilots may see this as a punishment, I believe they couldn't receive a better gift." * Story by Rob Tokar; Art by EJ Su Memorable Quotes "Don't worry doctor. I won't let him do anything strenuous." "What, like smile?" : - Kirk and McCoy, about Spock in "'Til Death" Background Information * In "Shinsei Shinsei" (新生新星) the sei are two different but are pronounced the same way; the title translates into "New Life, New Star." * The publication was released with three different covers for three different types of distribution: A standard cover for bookstores and online booksellers, a Limited Edition for Diamond Comics distributors (comic and anime/manga shops, primarily), and a second Limited Edition strictly for distribution at Creation Entertainment events and their online store. * In addition to the five manga stories, the volume includes a preview short story titled "First, Do No Harm", written by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore, from the Pocket Books compilation volume Constellations. That collection included an excerpt from the story "Anything But Alone". Characters References External link * |next = #2: "Kakan ni Shinkou" }} Category:Comics